La declaración
by KilianFloyd
Summary: Remus Lupin guarda un secreto, uno que lo ha estado atormentando por años. Y ahora, a través de una carta, ha decidido revelarlo. Remus/Sirius.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de la gran J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **NOTA: ¡Bienvenidos/as! Este es mi primer intento Remus/Sirius , espero les guste. Ha sido un gran desafío para mí, pues no es algo sobre lo que suela escribir, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Saludos.**

 **Dedicado a mi amigo Daniel.**

* * *

Remus Lupin parecía nervioso y algo cansado, mucho más que de costumbre. Y es que el joven no paraba de pensar en su último acto imprudente, quizás el único que había cometido. Se arrepentía completamente de haber enviado esa carta. Pero es que cómo no hacerlo, era ahora o nunca—eso había pensado—, y entre hacerlo y no hacerlo, optó por la primera opción.

Desde hace unos dos años, el joven hombre lobo estaba enamorado, y aunque eso era muy normal para alguien de su edad, había un problema. El destinatario de su amor era alguien que, según él, jamás le correspondería. Después de todo, nadie lo había obligado a enamorarse de su mejor amigo, más aún sabiendo que ese mejor amigo, era Sirius Black. Canuto, el rompecorazones del grupo, si tan sólo pudiese llamar su atención, pero sabía perfectamente que los gustos del animago no iban por esos lados.

De pronto, un ruido interrumpió sus cavilaciones, era Sirius.

—¡Hey, Lunatico! —Exclamó su amigo, quien sonreía triunfalmente—A que no adivinas lo qué me pasó. Black tomó asiento en un sofá. En su mano sostenía una carta que parecía bastante arrugada —Mira esto, al parecer tengo una nueva admiradora— agregó entregándole el trozo de papel a Remus.

Lupin comenzó a traspirar, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Él sabía que su amigo probablemente le contaría de la carta, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ese momento.

—Ah, sí eh…¿Quién será? —balbuceó. Las palabras no salían y sólo esperaba que Sirius no se percatara de su nerviosismo.

—Ni idea. Pero entrégamela, quiero leerte algunas cosas. Te juro que es lo más ridículo que he leído. Ojala la chica esté buena, si es así, le perdono su cursilería.

El joven procedió a dar lectura de la carta. Hacia pausas para reír, tomar aire y seguir leyendo.

—No, es que tienes que escuchar esto —dijo aclarando su garganta mientras agudizaba su voz para sonar más femenino— "Sirius, antes de terminar, me gustaría que supieras que pese a que jamás tendremos una relación, siempre estarás en mi corazón"

El pobre Remus ya no sabía dónde meterse. Esto era sin duda, peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Quizás le gustas en serio, no deberías ser tan cruel —respondió dando rienda a sus sentimientos.

—¡Vaya amigo! ¿Desde cuándo tan amable con "mis chicas"? —ironizó.

Sirius Black era conocido por sus conquistas, dentro de las cuales se encontraban jovencitas de todas las casas, incluso de Slytherin. Ya que por mucho que lo consideraran un traidor, seguía siendo un sangre pura, y bueno, esas chicas amaban eso.

—No la defiendo, es sólo que… olvidado—susurró mientras salía rápidamente de la sala común, dejando así, muy desconcertado a su amigo.

Horas después, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano hablaban de la carta. James sospechaba que podía tratarse de Mary Macdonald, después de todo, la morena siempre había estado enamorada de Sirius. Sin embargo, rápidamente desecharon la idea, pues ambos, después de una horrible cita, habían acordado no volver a salir, por lo menos no como pareja.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Lunático? —preguntó Colagusano. James negó con la cabeza y continúo con sus teorías. Sirius, sin embargo, quedó algo pensativo, pues ya tenía una idea de a dónde iba el asunto. Sólo restaba comprobarlo.

-o-

Remus caminaba por los pasillos, ya que hoy le tocaba patrullar. Estaba muy concentrado en eso, cuando escucho unos pasos.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—escudriñó— Quien quiera que sea, debe irse ahora mismo a su sala común—advirtió. Ahora los pasos parecían acercarse. —Ya lo dije una vez, ahora tendré que desconectarte puntos, así que dime de qué casa eres.

El ruido se detuvo. Ya no habían pasos, ni siquiera una respiración podía escucharse. Quizás lo mejor era advertir a su jefa de casa. Sin embargo, antes de partir, alguien lo volteó, y bruscamente, lo besó. El chico, cuando pudo reaccionar, no lo podía creer. Era Sirius, su amor imposible, quien lo besaba desenfrenadamente.

Remus salió del trance y posó sus manos en los hombros del chico. Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar el beso. Las caricias aumentaron, al igual que la temperatura. Él quería más, claro que quería. Pero antes de que se decidiera a entrar a un armario con su amigo, éste lo detuvo.

—¿Creías que no adivinaría que eras tú?—inquirió con una mirada seductora— ¡Por Merlín, Lunático! Me has dado más señales que todas mis ex novias juntas.— agregó haciendo que el hombre lobo se sonrojara—. Ahora, aclaremos algo, esto es sin preguntas, sin cuestionamientos, sin que se repita.

—Yo… Canuto… yo —musitó. Él no sabía que decir, cualquier palabra se quedaba pequeña para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—No digas nada —interrumpió Sirius, quien emprendía su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor —Por cierto —agregó volteando su rostro—, besas increíble, "amigo". —Y sin decir más, se perdió en la oscuridad.

Quién lo diría, Sirius Black, después de todo, no se conformaba sólo con chicas.


End file.
